Gryphon
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: Princess Diana leads a boring life, that is until a gryphon attacks nearby village. When the creature sees her alone, he thinks that he h as found the thing he really wants. Not treasure or food, but a lover. OneShot Tell me if you want more!
1. Chapter 1

"My king, it has been reported that the beast has attacked several villages to the south of the city. Do you wish to order a counter attack?" One of King James's trusted advisors said urgently.

"No, it may stay south of us. However, I want troops stationed at every corner of this castle."

"Yes my lord."

"Before you leave, have you seen Diana anywhere?"

"No, if I see her I will send her back to you."

The king's advisor walked quickly out of the room and vanished. King James sat down on his throne and went to sleep.

Diana was walking out through an open field just south of the city. She had no idea what was about to happen to her.

_I should head home. Daddy will be worried and it is getting dark. _12yr old Diana thought to herself.

Princess Diana walked away towards the castle walls, which could barley, be seen ahead of her. A few miles away from her location a large gryphon was watching her with its blue eyes. Making up its mind, the gryphon flapped its feathered wings and flew towards the princess. Diana heard a screech and saw the gryphon flying towards her. She screamed and tried to run away but the gryphon landed in front of her and blocked her path.

"What do you want?" Diana asked with a worried expression on her face.

The gryphon shuffled its feathers and spread its wings before refolding them carefully onto its back. It had very large dark brown talons and a light brown beak. The gryphon walked towards her and fixed its bright blue eyes on her. Suddenly, its feathery ears perked up and it turned around. The gryphon flapped its wings and disappeared into the darkness.

_That was weird. I can't tell daddy or he'll never let me go outside again. _

Diana ran back to the castle and ran inside.

"Where have you been?" The king asked.

"I just got a little lost. I'm all right."

"Good. Now go up to bed, it is late."

Diana sighed and walked upstairs. She walked to her windowsill and looked out towards the mountain where the gryphon went.

_I wish I could have an adventure, just like the brave knights. Nothing ever happens here. _

Diana thought the room was hot so she didn't close the large window. She walked back to her bed and slipped into her nightgown. Diana then lay down in bed and pulled up the covers. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Diana was awoken several hours later to find that a cool breeze was blowing through the room. She shivered and walked over to the window. Diana looked out the window and gasped. The gryphon was flying right towards the window and would be inside in seconds. Diana tried to close the window but the gryphon wedged his beak inside before she was able to finish closing the window. Diana ran backwards and fell down on the bed. The six foot tall monster was walking towards her with its blue eyes staring her down. Diana stood up and stared back at the gryphon. She was scared and fascinated at the same time. She had never seen such a beautiful creature in her life. Very slowly, she reached out her hand and scratched his beak. The gryphon purred and nuzzled her gently. Diana laughed and scratched it harder. For some reason those blue eyes forbid her from stopping. Diana finally was able to escape the gryphon's gaze and pulled away from it. The gryphon was obviously upset that she had stopped because it nuzzled her harder and nipped on her hand. Diana could resist and began scratching the gryphon again. The gryphon then began circling her and rubbed its tail up against her face. He then squatted down and shuffled its wings, inviting her to get on.

Suddenly, the door flew open and the king and several men entered the room. The king and the other men stared at the gryphon for several seconds before talking.

"Diana that is the creature that has been attacking the villages! It seduces its prey with its eyes! Don't fall for its trap! Walk slowly towards us, make no sudden movements!"

Diana began slowly walking away from the gryphon and towards her father. The gryphon noticed this and blocked her path with its tail. It pulled her back towards it and held her tightly against his body. Diana tried to get away but the gryphon squeezed her tighter. The soldiers raised their bows and the gryphon glanced at the window. Suddenly, it jumped up into the air and clutched Diana in its talons. It then flew out the window and over the city. Diana screamed as the gryphon tossed her onto its back. She felt her legs become magically attached to the gryphon's side. Diana couldn't believe it, he was kidnapping her. The gryphon flew for several more hours until it began to descend towards its nest in the mountains. The gryphon landed in the nest and released its bond over her legs. She tumbled down into the nest and huddled against the side. It was very cold and Diana was afraid she would freeze to death. The gryphon had a look of triumph on its face as it walked over to her. Diana stood up and walked away from the monster. It blocked her way and knocked her down. Diana tried to stand up but the gryphon held her tightly down with its talons. It lowered its head and breathed on her face gently. Diana felt the warmth and knew she must keep warm. The gryphon sat down and Diana snuggled up to him. He lowered his wing and covered her up and pulled her tightly against its side. The gryphon smiled to himself, he had all the treasure he wanted and now he had a mate.

Copyright 2008- DragonFireOKN

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is copyrighted by Drake Redick

Disclaimer: This story is copyrighted by Drake Redick. 2008. In other words, don't copy and paste this onto other sites or you will face the consequences. I own everything in this story.

Author's Note: I've decided to update this for some reason. Don't know why or anything. This will be short by the way.

**Gryphon, chapter 2**

**Transformation**

Diana awoke early the next morning to find herself pressed tightly against the gryphon's warm side by his large, feathery wing. Unfortunately for her, her movement woke the beast up and she felt herself being pulled to her feet by his beak.

"What do you want with me?" She demanded.

Before she could do anything however, the gryphon lifted on of his claws and grasped her head tightly, forcing her to stare into his eyes.

"Let me go!"

But it was too late. As soon as the gryphon released her, she felt a strange tingling sensation around her mouth. Before too long, her mouth had become a large beak. Then, her legs began to grow larger and her sandals burst to reveal large paws with sharp talons on them.

Diana opened her beak to yell but no sound came out. Another strange sensation came as a long tail burst out of her backside. She turned to see what had happened but before she could, her arms grew strange, scaly features all over them and huge claws grew from where her hands once were.

Now her clothes had completely ripped off and feathers and fur now covered her body along with two large, feathery wings that protruded from her back.

She once again opened her beak to cry out but only a loud screech came from her throat.

As she glanced over at the gryphon beside her, she noticed that he was satisfied and a grin formed at the edges of his beak.

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
